Manhattan: Working Up
by TwiLover623
Summary: Continuation of my one shot, Working Up. Bella is a lower middle class girl living in New York City who starts a relationship with Edward, the wealthy owner of the night club Twilight. Cannon pairings, OOC, AH, and lemons.
1. Prologue: Working Up

A/N: I was really pleased with all the feedback I got on my first ever fanfic. So I decided to turn it into a story. The prologue is just the one shot. But the second chapter will be put up sometime later today.

Thanks guys! I hope you like it!

**Manhattan: Working Up**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"You are totally getting laid tonight!" Alice exclaimed as we were applying just the last touches of make-up. I put on my bright red lipstick and Alice put on her black eye shadow. We finished up with a sprits of perfume and were out the door. Side stepping the dead cockroaches and mold on the outside of the hall, Alice and I made our way to the stairs. There was an elevator in our apartment building, though it was 'temporarily' out of service.

Temporary my ass.

Alice and I have been best friends for almost our whole lives. We went to all of grade school together, worked part time at the same shitty places, and attended the same college. Just after college, we moved to New York City together. We planned to make a new life for ourselves. Our upbringing wasn't ideal. Alice's mom died and her dad turned into an alcoholic. My parents divorced and I had to spend half my life switching from Charlie's house to Renee's. Though I had the better end of the stick. Alice was the one who really suffered.

We comforted each other. I would be over at Alice's house immediately any time her father got too drunk and physically hurt her. In return, she would stay with me on my last nights before I had to go to Renee's. Sometimes she would even come with me to Renee's house. Those were always the better visits.

Now our dream seemed so much further away. We were living in the lower east side of Manhattan, barely able to afford our shitty apartment. Though we could probably afford a better place if we didn't spend so much of our income on clothes and shoes. But at least when we went out, people didn't know what we lived in.

Saturday nights were our way to let out. When we first moved to New York, we agreed to forget our problems and become teenage girls, we never had the chance to be, every Saturday night. Tonight was no exception.

We hauled a cab and drove to a new club's grand opening, Twilight, on the upper east side. We rode the subway every day of the week, other than Saturday, just so we could save up and take a cab for the night.

We arrived at the club and together groaned at the long line.

"Shit Bells, this is fucking ridiculous. We'll just go to a different club, or a bar even," Alice optioned. I scanned around the club's entrance and noticed a huge, buff man guarding the door.

"Hang on.. I have an idea," I told her and walked towards the man.

"Hi," I said, brushing my finger lightly down his chest. I looked up at the man through my eye lashes. "Get us in?" I asked, nodding toward Alice. My finger traced down his chest and reached his belt buckle. The man seemed to do a little jump in his place when I grabbed onto his buckle. I inwardly chuckled at how easily guys got turned on.

"Go right ahead Miss. Swan," he said, opening the door for Alice and I to enter.

"Why thank you, Mr. Newton," I replied. Mike was in a class of mine my senior year of college. We studied together a few times, I always thought he had a thing for me. I reached for Alice's hand, shaking her out of her state of shock, and we happily skipped into the club. Definitely living out our lost teenage years.

"Bells, where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Alice question me, awe struck.

"Psht. I knew that kid from college. He had the biggest crush on me. No big deal." Alice playfully pushed my shoulder and we laughed like teenagers.

We soon gulped down a few martini, danced to three songs and waited on the long ass line for the bathroom all within the first hour in the club. After our last dance, Alice and I hopped off the dance floor and found a secluded seating area. We could still hear the music, but we were able to talk without yelling into each other's ear.

"Alice, hot guy, great body, gorgeous eyes looking your way, just over there," I told her, pointing behind her with my eyes. She shyly turned her head around and checked the guy out herself.

"Oh my god! That's Jasper, he works with me. He got hired like two weeks ago," she told me, obviously intrigued by him.

"Well go fucking talk to him then!" I told her, pushing her off the chair. Alice hesitated for a minute, then complied. She took control, and made the first move. I loved seeing her inner confidence come out.

I'd not even been sitting on my own for five minutes when a guy started hitting on me. Eric was his name. He was awkward. He kept touching me randomly, on my should, my knee, my hip. Every time his fingers would brush against my skin, an uncomfortable chill would run up my spine. To say the very least, I did not like this guy. At first I tried to be as polite as possible. But when he kept on going, I started to push him away. A person a mile away could see I was not interested. But this guy kept pushing. Before I knew it, he actually leaned in to kiss me. Just as I was about to pull away and slap him, a man I knew to only be a god at the time saved me.

"Babe, sorry I'm late. But you know us doctors," the god said, wrapping his arm around my neck. He was tall, 6'1 maybe, with bronze messy hair and the most gorgeous set of eyes I'd ever seen. They were brown, but with a hint of gold in them.

I knew what he was doing, so I played along.

"Oh don't worry at all honey, I know you'll make it up to me later tonight," I said seductively, sliding my finger across the god's lower lip and probably making Eric just as uncomfortable as possible in that moment.

"I sure will," he replied, leaning in close to my face. Though he paused with our lips just inches apart. "I'm sorry, and you are?" He asked, turning to Eric.

"Oh nobody, sorry to have bothered you," he said and walked away. Edward moved away from me now that Eric was gone and sat in a chair just across from me.

"Very nice," I said. "I'm Bella," I told the god, offering my right hand.

"Edward," he said and shook my hand. I looked into his eyes and immediately felt self cautious. I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Say… you were gunna kiss me, weren't you?"

"No," I quickly objected, though I knew it was untrue.

"Bull shit. I saw it in your eyes."

"I just wanted that creep away from me that's all," I defended myself.

"Oh really," he tested me, leaning closer and closer to me. "What about now? I see no creep anymore. And yet here we are." And there we were. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He inched closer and closer. I couldn't take it any more. My lips were on his in a second, my hands wove through his hair. We parted for air, but Edward's lips continued along my jaw line. My breathing picked up immensely and I felt that if I wasn't sitting down, I would fall flat on my ass.

"Wait, we can't do this here. In public," I told him, panting. Edward pulled away and thought for a moment.

"I know, come with me," he said, stood up, and took me with him.

He led me through the seating area to an enclosed staircase and to the second floor. We walked through the VIP seating and into… an office?

"Are we allowed to be in here?" I asked, but was not given and answer. Edward shut the door behind me and grabbed me by the waist. He fiercely pushed me against the door and grabbed my wrists each in one hand. He lifted my wrists above my head and kissed my throat. All I could do was moan. Edward took my wrists and easily placed them both in his left hand. He ran his right hand down my face, to my shoulder, just beside my right tit and reached my belt buckle. Before I knew it he had my jeans unbuttoned and they fell to my knees. I kicked them completely off and Edward's fingers entered my panties. I saw a smile emerge when he realized I was freshly shaven. Edward's finger went straight for my clit. Rubbing around it, teasing me.

"Damn, you're so fucking wet."

My eyes rolled all the way into the back of my fucking head. His pace picked up and he rubbed harder and harder. He found my entrance and place just one finger in, then two, then three. He moved them in and out, fastening his pace with every thrust. He continued playing with my clit. His thumb running around my entrance. His lips traced along my neck and he gave me a little bite every time his fingers would enter me. Each bite getting harder along with each thrust.

"Holy fuck! Don't stop!" I practically screamed. I could feel my release just moments away.

"You feel so fucking great," he whispered in my ear. He rubbed my clit and thrust his three fingers into me one more time, and I was off. I was completely out of breath and had to lean my head on Edward's shoulder. Edward brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked each and every one.

"Mmm. You taste so great," he told me. I took his fingers and licked off what was left.

"Mmm," I groaned, yet again rolling my eyes into the back of my head. "Now you."

I moved around him so he was leaning against the door. I kept my eyes on his and undid his pants. I pushed his pants down and bent down on my knees. I pulled down his boxers and couldn't help but widen my eyes in amazement.

"Wow. You're a big boy?" I said, running my fingers over his length.

"That's not a problem, is it?" he asked, obviously extremely cocky about it.

"Not at all," I told him. I leaned in and just barely touched my tongue to his tip. Edward immediately groaned at the feeling. I licked and played with his tip until I completely sucked on it. My mouth wrapped around his shaft as far as it could go. I let my fingers rub him for the part I couldn't reach. I ran my tongue along his length up and down, off and on. His hands partially guided my way through my hair. I could feel him just before his release. His hands in my hair tensed up even more. Then he came, and I swallowed him. I stood up to face him and could see he'd just had the best head in his life through his eyes. A sly smile rose on my face.

I wrapped a hand around his neck and the other around his ass. "Now fuck me, Edward," I ordered.

Edward complied and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us over to a desk just a few feet away. I sat on the edge with my legs still wrapped around him. I kissed around his ear as I whispered "fuck me" over and over. Edward unbuttoned my shirt and exposed my breasts. I reached my hands under the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off, revealing his exquisite physique. I kissed down along his newly exposed skin. Edward lifted me up and I slid my panties off. I wrapped my legs around him once again and was ready for his entrance. Edward rubbed his dick around me and teased me.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"You.. to fuck.. me." I panted.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, continuing to tease around my center.

"I want you to put your big ass cock into me and fuck me until I can barely walk!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright. If you want it so bad…," he complied very self confident, looking me straight in the eyes. With that he hit my entrance and thrust into me once, twice, god only know how many times more. Each time he was rougher and went further in. I did my best not to scream, biting on my finger, my arm, or Edward. Whatever was there. Edward paused while inside me. "Bella, are you going to be a good girl?" I nodded. "Well being a good girl entails that you don't muffle your yelps and in fact scream at the top of your lungs. Can you do that?" I nodded. "I'm sorry what?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I screamed, becoming louder and louder. Edward continued to thrust as I continued to scream. Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and used his other hand to massage my tit. He took my nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue across it. He would squeeze my tit with his hand and suck at my nipple. Squeeze and suck. Squeeze and suck. With every fluid motion, my screams became louder and louder. I was sure the whole god damn club could hear me.

"I'm almost there!" I yelled.

"Cum for me, damn it!" With one final thrust, I came. Just a few moments later, Edward did too. I collapsed onto the desk and Edward laid on top of me. He remained inside of me while he kissed around my tits.

"So you never answered my question," I started. He looked up at me confused as to what exactly that question was. I rolled my eyes. "The one where I asked if we were allowed in here," I told him.

He found this to be amusing. "Bella, I own this whole fucking club. I'm allowed to be in here, in the VIP room, hell I'm allowed on the fucking roof," he exclaimed. This came as a complete shock to me. Edward couldn't have been more than three years older than me, making him no older than 28 or 29.

"How the fuck can you own this place? How old are you?"

"Well I'm 27 and I recently had a grandfather die. He left me his whole inheritance and this building came along with it. There was nothing here. So I turned it into a club. Best investment I ever made."

"Not a drug dealer, con man, anything?"

"Nope."

"Damn," was all I could say. We laid there for a few minutes more. "I should get back to my friend. She's probably wondering where I am."

"Of course," he agreed. We gathered up our clothes and I did my best at not looking like a total mess. Though I think my hair was just not going to comply with me. I reached for the doorknob but Edward stopped me.

"Can't I get your number?" he asked.

"How about I give you my number and I promise to come back here again tomorrow night," I offered.

"I'll put you in VIP," he promised. He gave me a pen and I wrote down my number on his hand. I blew lightly drying the ink.

"Good-night, Edward," I whispered, bit his ear lobe and kissed him sucking on his bottom lip.

"Good-night, Bella," Edward said to me. I turned for the door and with a look and a wink back I exited the office where I'd just had the best fuck of my life.


	2. Red, Gold & Horny

**A/n:** So I guess this is the first real chapter of this story.

I hope you guys like it! And thanks for the amazing feedback so far.

Tons of sotry alerts and favorite stories. I'm so grateful. Thanks!

So here you go, Chapter 1.

**Manhattan: Working Up: Gold, Red & Horny.**

_

* * *

_

_Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck._

This was all that went through my head that night, and the next morning. I laid in my bed replaying over the whole night's events. First Eric hit on me, then Edward saved me, then the next thing I knew we were fucking on a desk. Hell, I don't even know his last name. I chuckled at myself and Alice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you gunna eat this shit or what?" she yelled from the kitchen to my room. Alice made breakfast every Sunday morning. I would always joke with her and tell her she was definitely a chef in her prior life. I somehow found the will to get out of bed, put a t-shirt over my body and walk into the kitchen.

"Damn Ali, it smells great. You never seem to fall short to my expectations," I told her with a sarcastic smile. This gained me a playful kick in the ass. I picked up a piece of bacon and moaned from the wonderfully delicious, salty taste. I sat on one of our bar stools, we couldn't afford a whole kitchen table and chairs. Alice placed a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast right in front of me.

"There goes my diet," I complained.

"Fuck that. You're already a size four. You look great," she told me. I smiled at her and dove into my breakfast. Alice made herself a plate and sat down right next to me.

"So how'd it go with Jasper?" I asked. She told me all about him. He was great, he 'totally' understood her. They were both working at that real-estate company until they figured out what they really wanted to do. They had some more stuff in common and they somehow figured out that both their favorite color was green. They had a date tonight and I could tell Alice was excited about this one. I told her about my night as well. We'd eventually moved to the couch and Alice would squeal like a little girl at all the right places of my story.

"But wait, then he told me he'd put me on the VIP list for tonight," Alice yelled my name and jumped off the couch.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? It's going on three and we need to find you something to wear. This is what you get when you sleep until one!" she yelled and stormed into my room. "I've already had what I'm wearing on my date tonight planned since I went to bed last night," I could hear her nag from my room. She was going through all my droors and my entire closet.

"Having any trouble? Need some help?" I asked knowing surely that she'd want to do it herself, knowing I'd screw something up.

"No.." she started, sounding extremely occupied, "I'm just… about…done!" Alice exited my room, hands complete with a short black dress, a red scarf, red high heels and jewelry to match. Alice held her head up high knowing I'd be nowhere without her.

"Thanks, Ali. I owe you," I told her taking the clothing from her hands. I'd owed her for so many other times as well.

"One more thing," she said and walked into her room. Uh-oh, I thought. God only knows what she'll walk out of there with. She came out with a gorgeous red lingerie set. It had a bra, panties and a garter belt. She held it out for me to take.

"Alice, this is so sweet. But I can't," I said, pushing her open hands back to her.

"Bella, take it. We share everything. It's totally fine," she said sincerely. I thought about it for a second. I thought about what Edward would think, I thought about how his fingers would feel tracing along the inside of those panties, or rubbing the outside of that bra. After these thoughts raced through my head, I gladly took the set and hugged Alice.

"I love you," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you too. Now get your ass in that shower before I do," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I told her. I picked up the rest of my clothes and lightly placed the goddess of all lingerie down in my room on my bed. I hopped into the bathroom, started the shower and the mirrors fogged up in seconds. I stepped in the shower and felt the warm water run down my naked body. I only wished Edward was in here with me. I closed my eyes and lifted my face into the water. I lowered my hand down to my legs and in-between my thighs. I rubbed myself with my right palm a little and then inserted two finger into my entrance. While I moved my fingers in and out, I rubbed my clit with the other fingers on my left hand. I imagined they were Edward's fingers and he was making me feel like I had last night. I moaned but muffled myself with my shoulder. With a few more fingers and a few more thrusts, I made myself orgasm. Just then, Alice banged on the bathroom door telling me to hurry up and reminding me that I wasn't the only one with a new beau.

With that, I quickly rinsed out the rest of my conditioner and shut the water off. I wrapped myself in a towel and Alice jumped in after me. I started getting ready even though it wasn't even four yet. I blow dried my hair and curled it first. Next I did my makeup. I paid especially close attention to this department today. Eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, blush, lip stick; the whole works. By the time my hair and makeup was done, it was going on six. I put on the gorgeous red, lacy bra. It push my breasts up and made them look incredible. The panties went next along with the garter belt. I felt sexier than ever. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to control himself seeing this. I shimmied into my black dress, and put on my red heels. I knew my feet would be aching by the end of the night, but I didn't care then. With a little help from Alice, the red scarf was somehow placed around my waist and across my shoulder. I put on a silver bracelet, a long necklace that ended just above my cleavage, and red, dangling earrings.

The time had just reached around seven when I was finished getting ready. Since I didn't really want to leave till eight, I decided to catch up on some work. I was technically working two jobs at the moment. I was an intern at the New York State Legislature and a part time waitress at a coffee shop a few blocks down from my apartment. I was more interested in the political standpoint than the coffee, but the internship was not good money. Thus came the need for another job. The internship consisted of mainly mail and paperwork. I was hopping to make my way up. I was so caught up in paperwork I didn't even realize the time until Alice popped into my room to tell me she was off for her date. It was past eight, and I was late. I wished her good luck and went searching for my bag. I found a red one to match with my outfit. It didn't have a strap though and it was really very small. So I only put some money, my cell phone, and a box of mints in it.

I walked through my front door and locked it up. Walking down the stairs and to the subway down the street my feet were already starting to yell at me for wearing these shoes. Side stepping the homeless men on the side of the subway I stood and waited for my route. A few men made comments to me, but being a New Yorker for almost six years, I knew how to handle myself. After a short wait, I hopped on the subway and rode to the upper east side. When I got off the subway it was only two blocks to the club. It wasn't long until I saw the lit up 'Twilight' sign. Bypassing the long line of people trying to get in, I simply told the guard at the door, a different man from the night before, that I was on the VIP list. I gave him my name, he looked down, checked me off, and I was in. The music hit me like lighting. I wasn't much of a dancer, except for when Alice made me. So I slid my way to the bar and ordered a shot. I gulped it down and ordered a martini. As I looked around I saw the reason I loved the city. There was such diversity all over. There was no way you could find this back home in Forks, Washington. I took my martini and escorted myself to the VIP section I'd seen shortly the night prior. As I took a seat by myself, I noticed there was not one other person in the VIP room.

Worried that I was in the wrong place, I stood up and was ready to leave. I stopped when the man I'd met last night walked through the office door I'd fucked him in, the night before. Edward had a sly smile on his face. He probably planned this all out. Having the whole VIP section to ourselves. I couldn't say we wasn't good. Our eyes met and he walked straight towards me.

"Edward," I acknowledged.

"Bella," he replied in the same stern tone. I walked passed him and towards a couch. I sat down and motioned for him to join me.

"I'm glad you came," he told me sincerely and sat next to me.

"Me too," I agreed and smiled. From there we talked for hours.

We learned a lot about each other. Edward was an only child, his last name was Cullen and he lived in Alaska before he moved to New York. Edward lives close to me actually. He's only a good five or six blocks away. It was oddly comforting knowing that. The night progressed and I felt I was really connecting with Edward. With that, I agreed to go back to his place for a glass of wine. Considering his place was in my direction anyways and I had a late start the next morning so I could stay out later, I asked myself, why not? We took a cab and I was grateful I didn't have to take the subway again.

While we sat in the cab I could tell we were both getting restless. Edward's hand began rubbing my knee. Then it slowly moved up my thigh. Running his fingers along the inside of my thigh, he moved under my dress. He scrunched my dress further up my legs and his fingers reached my panties. I shut my eyes and let his fingers do their magic. He didn't take any time, pushing one, then two, then three fingers into my entrance. I rolled my head back and Edward covered my mouth with his other hand to stop me from moaning. He was good, too good.

Just as I was about to orgasm, the cab came to a stop and the driver told us our total. Edward let go of my mouth and pulled his fingers out of me.

"I'll make it up to you later," he whispered in my ear as he took his wallet out of his pocket. He paid the driver and we exited the cab. Edward grabbed my hand with a confident smile and led me to his apartment building. I was restless as ever, not getting my release and all. With my mind consumed with what Edward had done to me in the cab and what he was about to do to me in his apartment, I hadn't even noticed when we made it to his door. He unlocked it and motioned for me to step inside.

It was gorgeous to say the least. It was almost like a studio apartment. The living room, kitchen and what seemed like an office corner all blended together. On the right side of the large room were two doors. I later found out one was a bathroom and one was his bedroom. The living room was gorgeous. It had a red and gold color scheme, very un-bachelor like. I walked around looking at all his books, CDs, and DVDs he had.

"Wow, you have so much music," I told him, tracing my fingers around his CDs and a few records he had. I turned around to look at him and he was leaning against the wall just watching me. He walked towards me and leaned into my back. He moved his arms over me and played what was on his record player. Smooth, calming, classical music came on, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't stand it any more. I turned around, remaining in his hold, and wrapped my arms around his neck. We leaned in at the same time and our lips touched.

There seemed to be a need for us to remain physical contact. Though there was an equal need for air. Edward left my lips and kissed down my neck to my right shoulder and down my arm. He lifted my arm from where it limped by my side, and kissed on the inside, down my wrist. I aggressively pulled on Edward's shirt, bringing him up to make eye contact with me.

"Fuck. Me. Now." I told him. He complied and our clothes began ripping off our bodies at lighting speed. I was left in my matching, red bra and panties and Edward was left in his boxers. Edward pulled away from me and looked up and down my body.

"Damn," he said to me. I slowly and seductively unclasped my bra and it slid down my arms. Edward stared for another minute and then he wrapped one arm around my waist and used the other to massage one of my tits. He kissed on and around each of them. It was such a tender and sweet thing to do, but I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Edward!" I yelled at him, as I pulled him off of me. I looked straight at him, telling him with my eyes that I needed him inside me fast. I pulled my panties down and kicked them to the side. He then seemed to understand what I was saying. I jumped to sit on the side table I had been leaning on and pushed off his boxers with my toes, unable to wait for him to do so himself. I pulled on his shoulders and brought him closer to me. I gripped my fingers through his wildly messy hair. My lips crashed into his and I spread my legs apart as much as I could for him to enter me. He didn't take any more time, for he was inside me in a second. No teasing or anything, he just entered me without hesitation. We both needed it badly. Edward pushed in and out of me and I gripped his back, most likely leaving red marks.

"Edward!" I screamed, nearing my orgasm. Edward stopped kissing my neck and leaned his forehead on mine. We remained eye contact while his thrusts became harder and harder. One, two, three more thrusts and Edward and I came at the same time. I leaned my head on his shoulder and attempted to catch my breath.

"Damn, you are a good fuck," Edward told me.

"You're not so bad yourself," I said back to him.

"Again?" he asked me. I simply nodded with a huge smile on my face. Edward scooped me up bridal style and I laughed like a little girl. He carried me into his bedroom and we got lost in each other for the rest of the night. After five orgasms more, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up around three and turned around to see Edward was still asleep. He was lying on his stomach and his arm was strayed across my waist. I lifted his arm lightly and snuck off of the bed. I found a shirt of his lying on the floor and put it over my head. With the light shining from the living room into Edward's bedroom through the crack in the door, I was able to see just fine. I walked to his dresser. He had pictures everywhere. One was of him and an older, blonde man holding a fish on a fishing rod. Another was of him, the same man and an older brunette woman. I assumed they were Edward's parents. They were in front of a Christmas tree and they were all wearing red. There was one more that caught my eye. It was a picture of Edward and a young, blonde, tan, skinny, beautiful girl. Edward was wearing a suit and the girl was in a silky, blue dress. I knew Edward didn't have any sisters, _so who was she?_ I was instantly jealous. Though I didn't know why. If this woman was somehow romantically connected to Edward, it was me who was lying in his bed, naked, with him just moments ago. I shook the thought of the blonde out of my mind and walked out into the living room/kitchen/office.

I snooped around Edward's cabinets. He had mostly healthy foods. Cereal, granola bars, fruit, etc. I noticed, on the counter, sat a bottle of wine. It was a gorgeous Kendall-Jackson 2001 Merlot. I assumed this was the wine he had intended for us to drink. That is, before we were… interrupted. After I searched around a little more, I decided it would be best to go home. It'd just be easier to wake up in my own apartment and get ready for work the next morning. I found a pen and a piece of paper from Edward's office section and wrote him a note.

_Edward,  
__Had to leave, work calls.  
__Save this for another night.  
__Just incase you lost it;  
__###-####.  
__-Bella_

I left the note under the bottle of wine in his kitchen and I gave him my number again, just incase he'd forgotten about it. I took off Edward's shirt and slid into my bra and panties. I put my dress on over my head, stepped into my heels and grabbed my purse. I folded his shirt up nicely and laid it next to the note. With one more look at Edward's sleeping body, I left his apartment. I was thankful his building had an elevator. I walked the few blocks and up the three flights of stairs to my apartment. I slid my key through my door lock and quietly snuck through the door. I tip-toed to my room and closed my door. I sat on my bed and ripped off my heels. I swore to myself I'd never wear them again. With that I fell back onto my bed and sleep overcame me instantly.

**So, how'd we do? I kinda know where this story is going to go. So I'll try to have the next chapter up within a week? Yes, deff within a week. Reviews are as great as Edward fingering you in the back of a cab. :)**


End file.
